TIEMPO DE OCIO
by Sakidi
Summary: Por que el ocio es la madre de todos males . Oneshot - shadamy ,sonamy ,silvamy ,tailamy ,knuxamy ,blaze amy . lee si quieres saber de qué trata


NOTAS DE LA AUTORA : Es mi primer one-shot , si te gusto gracias de antemano , si no te gusto solo no sean crueles en sus comentarios y disculpen las faltas de ortografía es por ser escrito desde mi celular , vocabulario moderado y un poco de ooc xd.

DISCLAIMER :Los personajes de SEGA no pertenecen , pero de ser así pasarían cosas muy extrañas en el mundo de sonic ... A leer ...

* * *

Porque el ocio es la madre de todos los males y ocurrencias que atentan a nuestro propio bienestar mental y físico pero el team sonic lo aprendió a la mala...

* * *

EL INICIO DE UN MAL DIA.

En una tarde de primavera en el mes de marzo , en la playa se sentía una briza fresca los , lugareños del pueblo cercano se encontraban por finalizar sus actividades diarias y a la lejanía se podía observar como el sol empezaba a ocultarse todo parecía que un lindo día acabó ,pero parte de los integrantes del team sonic estaban por descubrir que solo era el principio del infierno más doloroso y todo por jugar a las escondidas .

Así pues en la mañana de ese hermoso día se veía salir de su casa a amy rose ,que se dirija a un tarde de compras de lo más feliz , pensaba en comprar cosas para su aseo diario , quería en especial esos jabones con aroma flores silvestres y aromas frutales exóticos ,también algo de ropa linda y cómoda , unos zapatos nuevos , ropa interior (No por que apenas compro prendas que le encantaron con encajes y de todos los colores y sobretodo de su marca favorita ), traería algo de sus víveres con urgencia y es que últimamente sus amigos le hacían visitas a su refrigerador y shadow de vez en cuando pasaba a comer algo ( comía como monstruo ),en fin sería un tarde muy larga de compras , solo le avisa a sticks para que le informará a los demás y no la esperaran a comer , si , fue un grave error y tarde lo descubrió muy , muy tarde...

* * *

Todo empezó como siempre , por el aburrimiento de sonic , apenas eran las diez de la mañana y hoy parecía que a eggman no se le apetecía a aparecer para una de sus habituales peleas ,para colmo todos estaban con él , en el taller de tails sin hacer nada solo a excepción de tails que estaba , con su tornado haciendo lo de siempre , le busco' pelea a shadow y a silver tratando de molestarlos pero no sirvió .

silver solo lo arrojó lejos con su telequinesis mientras le decía que no fastidiara -y sonic salió volando por la ventana gracias silver ,mientras blaze le preguntaba a donde lo mando ? a lo que contestó .

\- yo que sé , no conozco el lugar - se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla desocupada dispuesto a beber un vaso de limonada .

shadow movía la cabeza de forma negativa de un lado a otro y decía - el feker nunca aprende-

el acompañamiento de knuckles con una carcajada limpia , cuando las puertas del taller fueron abiertas por una sticks que decía , que la perseguían agentes del gobierno en una cosa voladora parecida a sonic y que tenían que esconderse , llamando la atención de tails y le dijo que se calmara que la cosa voladora si era sonic y que por causa de silver fue que salió volando y que ya regresaría después aclaró restando le importancia , para después seguir concentrado en su tornado.

\- En serio yo creo que de verdad son agentes del gobierno - dijo sticks con una cara de desconcierto mientras seguía haciendo su monólogo de delirio de persecución cuando fue interrumpida por el equidna .

\- Oye amy no viene contigo hoy ? esque ya tengo hambre - decía mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia la parte trasera de su nuca y estiraba las piernas perezosamente en el sillón de tails , en espera de la respuesta de sticks a lo que ella contestó .

\- Si la vi y dijo que saldría de compras y que volvería tarde -

\- ¡ Queeeeee ! - fue el grito de indignación de knuckles ,silver y blaze .

Mientras tails solo dio un suspiro de resignación y shadow rodaba los ojos en señal de fastidio y es que todos estaban de acuerdo en que la comida del restaurante local era un asco a excepción de los chilidogs que , no a todos les gustaban los del restaurante , le quedaban mejor amy , e incluso tails lo admitía pero para romper el hielo de la indignación a tails se le ocurrió decir.

\- de vez en cuando no hace daño , ademas amy necesita tiempo para ella , últimamente está muy presionada , en la cocina por nosotros, porque no mejor vamos al restaurante y comemos algo por hoy , y ya esta chicos que les parece ? - espero la respuesta con una sonrisa y solo se oyeron suspiros de resignación .

\- Yo puedo cocinar - se ofreció sticks ilusionada .

\- prefiero el restaurante, no te ofendas pero hasta las servilletas son mejor sino estan quemadas - knuckles contestó la amable propuesta , el solo imaginar la comida de sticks quemada y con nada de sabor como la ocasión anterior le causaba dolor de estómago

\- Oye blaze ¿ porque no cocinas tú ? - preguntó un silver a su amiga de toda la vida y ella le respondió

\- ¿Cuando me has visto cocinar ? - mientras lo miraba inquisitiva mente , silver no tuvo ninguna idea de que contestar solo un - hammm - salió de su boca y la volvía a cerrar .

\- bueno por lo que veo esta decidido iremos al restaurante - dictaminó tails ya acomodando sus cosas para salir - solo le mando un mensaje a sonic por el comunicador y -¡ listo ! - nos podemos ir , sonic ya esta enterado nos alcanzara aya , decía tails mientras invitaba a salir a todos , cerrando la puerta de su querida casa taller .

* * *

Sonic literalmente estaba de cabeza , se encontraba en un árbol con uno de sus pies atorado en una rama .

genial no podía creer que silver lo arroja por la ventana cual muñeco de trapo viejo pero se las cobraría después a su ya no tan querido amigo - estúpido silver - murmuró en voz baja para después doblarse y safar su pie de la rama fastidiosa que no lo soltaba hasta que la rama por el mismo movimiento cedió y cayó al suelo con su trasero como amortiguador .

\- Hauuu -maldición - ¿es que nada me saldrá bien hoy ? - se dispuso a ponerse en pie , volteando a los alrededores , tratando de saber dónde había caído , cuando se dio cuenta que era el parque de juegos para niños pequeños y vio a muchos niños jugando , pero en especial le llamó la atención de un niño que estaba dando le la cara a un árbol mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba del uno al cincuenta mientras veía a un grupo de niños correr despavoridos , tratando de esconderse , curioso se acercó a preguntarle al niño del árbol que hacía y el niño terminó de contar y contestó - el juego del escondite y como ya se escondieron ahora los tengo que buscar y el que pierda va a contar en mi lugar - después vio cómo el niño salió corriendo a buscar a sus amigos .

era fascinante el juego y se veía entretenido y que sonic recordara no había jugado al escondite de niño , atrapados si , pero escondite , no que recordara , una sonrisa digna de eggman adorno la cara de sonic , al descubrir cómo desquitarse de silver por el viajecito gratis y también por un nuevo plan para fastidiar de paso a shadow , en eso estaba cuando su comunicador sonó avisando de un mensaje de tails , donde decía que lo esperaban en el restaurante de siempre para comer , sonrió aún más con más público nadie se echaría para atrás , era perfecto por fin su suerte había cambiado o eso creía .

Eran aproximadamente las doce del medio día y el team sonic por fin estaban comiendo algo y es que por una extraña razón , el restaurante estaba lleno , tuvieron que esperar a que una mesa se desocupara , más lo que tardo los pedidos en llegar , parecía que era un día de mala suerte para el team sonic ... por fin llegue... dijo un sonic alegre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que , sus compañeros prefirieron ignorar a excepción de tails que le respondió un:

\- que bueno que llegas - y un nakelse con la boca llena de comida y palmeaba su espalda mientras hablando con la boca llena -biemmgyopmmmmyamhhordetpti.(bien ya ordene por ti) - sonic solo respondió .

\- gracias amigo y ¿ que pediste? - decía mientras le salía una pequeña gota de sudor tras de su nuca por el nerviosismo de saber que cosa rara le pidió y es que pocas veces el hacia eso y por lo general terminaba con indigestión y diarrea o en el peor de los casos con infección estomacal.

\- Chilidogs ,tres y aya viene tu orden - dijo knuckles que ya había pasado su bocado y habló con claridad sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo., sonic suspiro de alivio por fin , su mal inicio de día acabó o eso creía .

El team sonic por fin termino de comer cuando , vieron como shadow se levantaba la mesa para dejar el lugar cuando sonic , le llamó .

\- hey shadow que te parece un juego , para bajar la comida y saber de una buena vez quién es el mejor de los tres - decía mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y a los dos erizos delante de él , para continuar.

\- claro también , si los demás quieren participar pueden - terminaba de agregar mientras veía interesante a sus compañeros , cuando noto que faltaba algo o mas bien alguien y no recordó haberla visto partir del restaurante hasta que le pregunto a sticks - hoye sticks ¿ donde esta amy ?.

y sticks que siempre estaba metida en su mundo contestó.

\- de compras - y se volteo a seguir peleando con un bote salsa .

sonic quería decir algo , cuando shadow le preguntó - ¿ de qué trata el estúpido juego , feker ?.

genial logró su cometido pensó sonic , captó la atención de sus víctimas con lo de saber quien seria el mejor , si picaron el anzuelo y aunque silver no pregunto se veía interesado .

\- bien pues trata de - Les explico a todos su versión del juego de las escondidas y a todos les interesó incluso a sticks ,todos participarán pues hoy era un día relativamente aburrido no había eggman con quien pelear y no había amy a quien fastidiar (si también , costumbre) .

El juego era a si : el primero contaría y des pues los demás corrían a esconderse , solo tenían de tiempo hasta que el contara a diez y al primero que encontrara le tocaría un castigo que ya tenía casi planeado para cada uno de sus amigos , sobretodo a silver y shadow , cuando terminaran su castigo les tocaba contar y poner castigos , el que fuera más veces encontrado tendría un reto y un castigo , si solo que sonic no contaba, que al contar a diez y voltear para encontrarlos ni un alma se vería a la redonda, la cuestión ahora era dónde estaban ?..

* * *

Shadow se encontraba en un lugar fresco cómodo y con aroma a flores entre mullidos cojines y una colcha morada haciendo juego con los cojines .

Silver estaba jugando cartas con blaze y tails en una cómoda alfombra con colores beige y rosa sentados sobre cojines del color verde y lila .

knuckles estaba saqueando un refrigerador mientras escuchaba a sticks pelear con un abrelatas enésima de la barra de la cocina

\- Oye cuando crees que se de cuenta donde nos encontramos - pregunto silver a tails mientras veía su juego de cartas .

\- mmmmm yo supongo que muy tarde - Dijo tails rascándose la barbilla con una mano y mirando el techo en señal de pensar .

\- yo creo que al feker se le secara el cerebro por pensar tanto - agregó un shadow mientras se acomodaba los cojines para dormir un rato .

\- A mi no me sirve esta carta quien va? - preguntaba blaze a sus compañeros de juego.

\- yo creo que voy a recostarme un rato , lo que acabo de comer ya me callo de peso - hablo el equidna dirigiéndose a una cama .

\- maldito aparatejo de seguro eres parte de los del gobierno que fue implantado para espiar a mi amiga te destruiré - decía sticks que empezaba una pelea a muerte con el abrelatas .

\- Quítate de aquí! maldito equidna - grito un shadow furioso por el espacio invadido de este .

\- que yo sepa no es tu cama , además yo me puedo acostar donde quiera enano - decía nakelse con mirada retadora a shadow .

\- cálmense lo que menos queremos es causar destrozos en casa de amy - pidió tails preocupado por la situación .

\- son un par de idiotas - dijo blaze en un susurro refiriéndose a shadow y knuckles - pelear una cama que no es de ellos .

\- Díganle al enano emo que se quite de la cama de amy , no le pertenece - grito el equidna se parado al lado de la cama donde se encontraba shadow recostado y con cara de enojo.

shadow ya bastante irritado contestó - y según tu la dueña a ti te da permiso de recostarse en su cama cuando no esta cierto - decía mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos y se paraba de la cama para hacerle frente al imbécil rojo , que pronto seria morado .

\- chicos ya cálmense - pidió tails, levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a separarlos con algo de temor .

\- pelea , pelea , pelea - empezó animar sticks muy contenta ,estaba feliz , su pelea a muerte con el abrelatas había acabado con ella victoriosa y un abrelatas desecho .

mientras que blaze solo se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano y movía en forma de desaprobación la cabeza , mientras que silver se iba parando de su lugar, cuando un knuckles fue impacto con toda su existencia sobre silver y este a su vez le pegaba con una de sus piernas a blaze en la cara que se acababa de descubrir dándole de lleno haciendo , que la pobre gata cayera de espaldas al suelo.

\- pelea , pelea , pelea - seguía gritando sticks .

mientras tails tenía la boca abierta amas no poder , lo vio todo en cámara lenta el cómo, shadow aventó a knuckles en dirección de silver y blaze , el solo quería ocultarse en un lugar que a sonic no se le ocurriera , venir pero todos le siguieron y ahora pasaba esto pero claro que era obvio y mas con nakelse y shadow osea , idiota y agresivo , esto pintaba para mal no sabia como pararlos.

Blaze se paraba de su lugar con un claro y bien marcado golpe ,con una ligera hinchazón en la nariz se veía furiosa tanto que empezó a exhalar vapor por la boca , como si fuera un mítico dragón escupe fuego y buscaba con mirada asesina al responsable de su furia , encontrando lo en el suelo con un equidna rojo encima y quejándose de dolor por el impacto , los haría barbacoa a los dos .

estiró su mano y le prendió fuego al trasero de knuckles que ni corto ni perezoso se levantó corriendo por la casa de amy en busca de agua y apagar el fuego , seguido de un silver que corría desesperado por tratar de apagar el fuego en sus púas de su cabeza cuando dio con un florero y se lo vació encima quedando todo empapado knuckles solo se restregó el trasero en el suelo apagando el incendio quedando solo , el ardor en los dos chicos en ex -llamas .

Shadow solo miraba el espectáculo con una sonrisa ladina , señal de clara satisfacción y dicha del sufrimiento del equidna y el albino y no pudo evitar que un pequeño bufido de gozo saliera de entre sus labios , los tres agredidos lo fulminaron con la mirada , silver fue el primero en atacar a shadow y le siguió knuckles y por último blaze con fuego en las manos , silver en uno de sus intentos de atacar shadow tomo una cómoda de cuatro cajones con su telequinesis y se la arrojó a shadow por la cabeza intentando darle pero este reaccionó tomando la cómoda de lado dejando que los cajones se corrieran y bracean su contenido .

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio , los que estaban antes peleando , ya no lo estaban sera que se habrían dado cuenta de su presencia .

extraño , eso pensaba sonic , se había percatado un poco tarde donde se escondieron pero era evidente , la casa de amy era cómoda espaciosa y tenía comida además de que estaba sola y hoy amy llegaría tarde ,era el lugar perfecto para esconderse , pero a él le tomó tres horas descubrirlo y cuando se acercaba a la casa de amy se dio cuenta que estaban peleando y haciendo destrozos dentro de aquella casa y él quería saber la razón de su pelea así que decidió entrar para saber qué pasaba y ver los destrozos hechos , seguro que amy los colgaría por los destrozos y él haría de su héroe otra vez al explicarle la situación y salir bien librado o eso creía ,porque al girar la perilla de la puerta de entra de la casa de amy , el panorama cambió y el color rojo en su cara se hizo presente .

Estaban que no creía lo que acababa de hacer como se le ocurrió lanzarle un mueble a shadow era lógico que podría contener algo , pero ese algo no lo esperaba ,estaba atónito y rojo que clase de chica guarda su ropa interior en una cómoda ,claro estaban en casa de amy y la cajonera era de ella ,la ropa interior que salia cual confeti de varios colores y diseños volaba portada la casa ,cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando entrar a sonic , que tenia cara de asombro y se ponía igual de rojo como todos los ahí presentes , lo vieron acercarse hasta donde la mayor parte de ropa interior estaba regada y con un.

\- que diablos - salido de sus labios y abriendo más los ojos mientras miraba como shadow sostenía la cajonera encima de su cabeza , se veía perturbado ,con las pupilas dilatadas y un color carmín en sus mejillas y es que encima de su cara y cubriendo parte de su rostro descansaba una braga de encaje rosa y listones negros , mientras veían en cámara lenta como dejaba caer pesadamente el mueble , a su espalda , trataban de salir de su estado de shock ...

Tails también un poco más perturbado veía la situación , cave aclarar que el estaba más cerca de shadow por lo que tenía encima varios sostenes de encajes de colores , él no era de esos pervertidos chicos hormonales , era el más centrado del equipo pero eso le sobrepaso no podía articular palabra ni formar un pensamiento coherente estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso lo único que sabía era que los sostenes se veían algo grades , muy grandes y y y... Tails por fin se desmayó .

Blaze por su parte no sabia como reaccionar al estar tan metida en la pelea no se percató de que las prendas de la cajonera salían volando por el lugar entre ellos un ligero que fue a parar sobre sus orejitas de gato columpiando los listones para agarrar las medias ,de atrás hacia delante , la prenda la frenó en seco y su expresión pasó de furia a sorpresa e igual que los demás se puso roja de la cara .

knuckles por su lado estaba sorprendido de que a amy le gustaran esas prendas para chicas , de seguro su amiga rogue tenía algo que ver , esa murciélago pervertida de seguro le dio ideas a amy - Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un braguita que caía de color rojo con detalles azules enfrente de sus narices y ocasionando un fuerte sangrado de nariz (si se imagino cosas pervertidas) .

pero la cosa no que en paz ,porque sticks se acercaba con extrema curiosidad a donde las prendas yacían y es que se le era extraño que estuvieran así por la ropa de amy , a si que sin cuidado y algo brusca tomó la prenda que tenía shadow en la cabeza la examinó y luego con un ligero jalón la desgarro.

\- que clase de ropa compra amy ? esto con un solo tirón se deshace y apuesto que con una sola chispa de blaze arderá por completo - miraba la prenda de nuevo para decir - yo me voy tengo que reforzar la seguridad de mi guarida .

Todos estaban en sus mundos atónitos a lo mencionado por stiks , cada uno de los presentes trataba de no imaginar a amy en situaciones donde su ropa interior era desgarrada o quemada por cada uno de ellos.

por fin shadow cedió ! y cayó de sentón en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado , la mirada la tenía perdida y su expresión era seria pero se sonrojaba a cada minuto más .

silver estaba tratando de contener su presión nasal con una mano , estaba a tres patas sobre el piso y por mas que lo intentara no podía mantener su imaginación a raya de verdad lo que pensaba no era nada santo

blaze solo estaba en shock y ruborizada , sticks la agarro de bajada , ahora solo se encontraba de rodillas con el liguero columpiándose sobre su cabeza .

knuckles se encontraba con el dilema de su nariz sangrante y no la podía contener si seguía a si moriría desangrado y por último sonic que parecía que vio lo mas delicioso del mundo tenía en los ojos estrellitas , un sonrojo en la cara y se le escurría la baba por un costado de su boca mientras estaba de pie.

\- tks, yo me voy - dijo sticks saliendo de la casa de amy con cara de indignación de verdad que no sabía qué les pasaba y se atrevían a llamarla loca cuando ellos hacían eso con simple ropa interior de verdad quien los entiende.

\- hola sticks que tal su día , donde se metieron ? Preguntó amy que acababa de llegar y se topó con sticks a unos pasos de su casa .

Lo pensó un momento y le contó que fueron a comer luego todos decidieron participar en un juego del cual no acabo de entender bien y que todos estaban en su casa con miradas perdidas para después decirle - deberías de comprar ropa más resisten y que cubran más , esas bragas son muy pequeñas y los sostenes según tails son muy grandes bueno me voy .

amy vio partir a sticks en dirección a su casa mientras que asimilaba lo que le acababa de decir ¡ acaso no , no , no! - Corrió a la velocidad de sonic hasta la entrada de su casa azotando la puerta al entrar y dejando caer su preciadas compras en el piso de la entrada de su casa estaba disgustada y avergonzada , su enojo creció más cuando vio el panorama , su preciada cómoda y sus nuevas prendas regadas el piso con un tails inconsciente y los que estaban consientes la miraban como si fuera el último chilidog , una palabrota escapó de sus labios.

\- ¡ a la mierda todos siempre lo mismo! pero ahora también mi ropa interior ! , lo pagaran con sangre - Y así terminaba aquel día donde se masacró de manera cruel y sanguinaria a parte del equipo team sonic ,en definitiva a habían descubierto un nuevo enemigo y era muy poderoso tanto que no sintieron la amenaza de muerte a sus espaldas y les regalaba la hermosa visión de amy caminando con pasos sexis a su dirección y mirada penetrante acompañada de su querido maso .¡ Haaa la imaginación si sin lugar a dudas la imaginación es muy poderosa !.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente veíamos a un team sonic reunido en el taller de tails , eran las doce de el día y todo estaban sentados en silencio alrededor de la sala , se veía claramente que habían sido golpeados por un demonio ,pero eso no quitaba los sonrojos de su rostro y una que otra mueca extraña en su cara , ayer no fue su día .

Mientras que stiks se rascaba la nuca en señal de confusión , les pregunto - ¿ qué les pasó ? - pero ninguno contestó , amy les preparaba la comida , muy concentrada o más bien disgustada , en fin algún día entendería que paso mientras disfrutaría de la comida de su querida amiga ...fin...?

* * *

DEJAME TU REVIEWS SITE A GUSTADO MI PRIMER ONE - SHOT...


End file.
